


driven by a greed to succeed

by SkyRose



Series: Trope Bingo Round 12 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Infidelity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, inappropriate use of wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hermione receives a letter with compromising photographs of herself.





	driven by a greed to succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this one's a doozy. Smutty smut smut! Beware! It's hard to find good d/s femslash, so I wrote some! This one's dubconish due to the trope, so if you're not into that please go elsewhere. :)
> 
> This was written for Trope Bingo Round 12. The trope being filled is "extortion/blackmail."

At the age of thirty, Hermione Granger was the Minister of Magic. She was the youngest female Minister in UK history. She thought her life was going perfectly. She had a loving, supportive husband and two intelligent children. Unfortunately, Hermione had some skeletons in her closet.

There was a short period before their wedding in which Ron and Hermione took a little break. They both knew they’d end up together again, but they both wanted to do a little exploring before they officially tied the knot.

During this period, Hermione did an awful lot of exploring. It was all anonymous, highly exclusive clubs. Hermione had intimate interactions with some of Britain’s wealthiest wizards and witches. Of course, she never knew who. There were very effective charms in place to protect the identities of the patrons of such clubs.

She had thought she was being careful. She thought it would never come to light. She made it so far.

One Sunday afternoon, Hermione received an owl. She was home alone. Ron had taken the kids to a nearby park for some fresh air. She opened the letter addressed to her without a worry. As soon as she saw what was in the envelope, her heart sank.

It was a collection of magical photographs. They displayed a younger Hermione at different levels of undress. The first showed her taking off her bra before laughing at someone off camera. The second displayed her bending for the camera before slipping off her panties. The last was her completely naked and fingering herself. All showed her mask she should have been wearing lying on the floor next to her. Hermione didn’t know when the photos were taken. She looked drunk, so that would explain the memory lapse. 

The envelope also contained a letter. Hermione opened to find there’s was simply an address written and it was signed with the initials N.B. The address was in London. Hermione placed the photos and letter back into the envelope. She immediately Apparated.

✥✥✥

The address led her to a rather nice estate in a muggle neighborhood. When Hermione knocked on the front door, it mysteriously opened by itself. Hermione entered the household, looking around for any sign of the residents.

“Hello?” Hermione called.

“Up here, Hermione,” a woman’s voice replied distantly. They were expecting Hermione to come upon receiving the letter. She followed the voice up a staircase and down a hallway. She came to a door slightly open. Hermione could a bed through the crack. Whoever was behind the door sensed her presence. “Come in, darling.”

Hesitantly, Hermione pushed the door open. A meter from the end of the bed was a sofa. That is where Narcissa Malfoy sat, donning an emerald velvet robe. 

Hermione felt dizzy. Surely she was hallucinating.

“Sit down, Hermione. You look ill,” Narcissa suggested casually.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she angrily approached the woman. She held up the envelope. “Did you send me this?”

“Of course,” Narcissa replied calmly. “I signed my initials.”

“Narcissa…” Hermione thought aloud.

“Black,” Narcissa finished. “I divorced three years ago.”

“Right,” Hermione recalled hearing about the pureblood scandal. “But, why? How?”

“You and I met quite often,” Narcissa began. “I didn’t know it was you until you took your mask off one evening. You were drunk. You told me to take the pictures.”

Hermione now understood how she got the photos, but she still didn’t understand why Narcissa brought her here. “What do you want?”

“I think it’s rather clear,” Narcissa purred. “I’d hate to have to leak these to the press. But I’ve come up with a trade.”

“A trade? Are you blackmailing me for something?” Hermione asked with wide eyes.

“Not some _ thing,” _ Narcissa argued. “Some _ one. _ You.” She stood from the sofa to place a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I want you to let me do whatever I want to you. If you do, I’ll make sure those photos stay between you and me.”

Hermione’s eyes trailed down the robe tied around Narcissa’s waist. It was open enough for Hermione to see Narcissa’s cleavage, which made her mouth dry.

She didn’t have to agree, Hermione knew. She was a smart woman who had gotten out of tougher situations before. But, Hermione did miss this. She missed being told what to do. She missed being used.

Hermione gave the slightest nod. She faintly whispered, “Okay.”

Narcissa gripped Hermione’s cheeks, roughly pushing her head up so Hermione met Narcissa’s blue eyes. “Speak up, Hermione.”

“I said okay,” Hermione repeated.

“Okay what?” 

Hermione felt her legs tremble. “You can do whatever you want, Ms. Black.”

Narcissa smirked down at Hermione. “I’m so glad to hear that. Now, sit.”

Hermione sat in the middle of the sofa. Narcissa stood in front of her. She slowly shed her robe, revealing that she was wearing nothing except a pair of tall black heels. Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest as she studied the older woman. Her breasts were full and round, Hermione desperately wanted to kiss them. Her pussy was shaved, save for a small patch of blonde hair that Hermione wanted to run her fingers through. Her milky pale legs were long and enticing. She was too beautiful.

“I want you to listen very carefully to me throughout the night,” Narcissa spoke as she approached Hermione. “You may only call me Ms. Black and Mistress, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione replied as her eyes were focused on the inviting cunt nearing her head.

Narcissa leaned down. Her wand was in her hand. She began to slowly Vanish Hermione’s clothing. Soon, the cold air surrounded every inch of Hermione’s skin.

“Mmm,” Narcissa hummed appreciatively. “You look as good as I remember.” Her fingers dragged along Hermione’s chest, catching on her nipples. She reached behind Hermione’s back and whispered,  _ “Incarcerous.”  _ Hermione’s hands were forced behind her back by thick robes. 

Narcissa gestured to the rug on the floor. “Kneel.” Hermione did as commanded, feeling the carpet beneath her knees. Narcissa spread her legs slightly, allowing Hermione a better peek at her pink pussy. “Stick your tongue out.” Hermione laid flat against her bottom lip, reaching down for her chin. Narcissa took another step closer, touching her cunt to Hermione’s drooling tongue. She ground against Hermione’s face with a loud moan. “Ah, such a good little mouth.” 

Hermione didn’t move. She kept her mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. She let Narcissa use her as she pleased. Spit began to drip onto Hermione’s chest. 

Narcissa gripped Hermione’s hair. She tugged and pushed Hermione’s head against her, movement becoming more aggressive. “Yes, Hermione,” Narcissa whimpered. “I’m gonna come on your tongue. Yes, yes, yes!” Narcissa’s legs shook as she came on Hermione’s mouth. She breathed deeply before demanding, “Clean my pussy.”

Hermione began to lick away the wetness on her cunt. She enjoyed the bitter taste. It had been so long since she had the chance to taste another woman.

“Good girl,” Narcissa purred. With a wave of her wand, Hermione found tied to the post of the bed. She was standing up with her legs spread far apart. “Now, this is when I have my fun with you. Are you gonna be a good whore for me?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione breathed. 

“Wonderful,” Narcissa replied. She lifted her wand again and spoke, “ _ Vibrare.” _ She brought her vibrating wand to one of Hermione’s nipples, circling around it. 

Hermione let a small groan in anticipation. The pulsating stick dragged down Hermione’s chest and abdomen. Her clit throbbed, begging to be touched by her Mistress.

Narcissa grinned as she pushed her wand in between Hermione’s lips, right against her clit. Hermione whimpered at the sudden, intense pleasure. “You have to ask for permission before you come,” Narcissa reminded as her hand began to pinch and pull at Hermione’s breasts. Pain and pleasure mixed. Hermione’s head spun. Narcissa’s wand shook against her cunt faster and faster. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Hermione moaned as she twisted in pleasure.

“Do you wanna come?” Narcissa asked authoritatively.

“Yes, Mistress. Please, Mistress,” Hermione chanted as the vibrations grew stronger.

“Not yet!” Narcissa barked as she pressed her wand further against Hermione’s swollen clit.

“Oh, please, Ms. Black,” Hermione begged. Her arms and legs shook as she tried to hold back.

“No, Hermione. Hold it for another few minutes!” Narcissa commanded as she twisted one of Hermione’s nipples.

Hermione yelped at the pain. She tried to focus on something else to keep herself from coming of Narcissa’s wand. It was so hard not to come. It had been so long since Hermione had felt this good. She couldn’t hold back much longer. “Ah!” Hermione exclaimed suddenly. “Oh, I’m coming, Mistress.”

“You naughty girl,” Narcissa fumed as she rubbed her wand aggressively against Hermione’s clit. “Such a needy whore. You can’t hold yourself back for just a few minutes.”

Hermione sighed as she calmed from her orgasm. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“You’d better be,” Narcissa chided. She flicked her wand and the ropes untied themselves from the bedposts. They tugged Hermione onto the bed. She fell onto the plush mattress on all fours. Hermione ducked her head into the comforter, displaying her ass to Narcissa. Narcissa gripped Hermione’s ass, nails digging into her skin. “So beautiful. I can’t wait to make it red.”

Hermione looked back to see Narcissa’s wand extend into a small leather paddle. She braced for impact. When the paddle struck her cheek, she gasped. It then struck the other side. Narcissa’s hits alternated quickly between her cheeks. Hermione cried at each smack. Her skin stung more and more as the strength of the hits grew. 

“Why so quiet?” Narcissa asked as she continued her punishment. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Thank you, Ms. Black,” Hermione groaned. 

“You deserved it, don’t you?”

“Yes. I deserve it, Mistress.”

“You won’t come again without my permission, will you?”

“No, Mistress. I won’t.”

“Good,” Narcissa concluded. When the pain stopped, Hermione glanced back at Narcissa once more. The paddle was gone. Now, Narcissa was wearing a sleek black strap-on. Hermione’s felt herself growing wetter by simply looking at it. Narcissa leaned over Hermione and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you now, slut.”

Hermione felt the dildo pushed inside of her. Narcissa gripped Hermione hair, pulling her head backwards. The pace was achingly slow at the start to Hermione. She wanted more. “Please, Mistress,” she moaned.

“Please what?”

“Harder, Mistress.”

Narcissa cackled. She gripped her hips and fucked her harder. The dildo rammed right into the perfect spot. Hermione felt the pressure building as Narcissa moved in and out rhythmically. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione breathed as her stomach tightened. Her entire body clenched as Narcissa continued to fuck her.

“How badly do you want to?” Narcissa questioned. Her hand reached around to rub Hermione’s clit.

Hermione felt like she was on fire as she held herself. She trembled around the dildo. “So bad. Please, Mistress. I can’t take it anymore.”

Narcissa laughed before saying, “Come for me, Hermione.”

Pleasure burst from Hermione like a broken dam. She moaned and screamed in pleasure as Narcissa fucked her deeply. She chanted, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Her head was in the clouds as Narcissa pulled out of her. The ropes holding her down to the bed disappeared. Narcissa pushed Hermione into a lying position on her back.

“Properly fucked,” Narcissa hummed victoriously. “Oh, we’re going to have so much more fun together, darling.”

“I thought…” Hermione began.

“Oh, surely you didn’t think I meant just once?” Narcissa giggled with a hand pressed to her lips. “No, I’m going to fuck you whenever I want for the rest of my life.”

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to be mad. In fact, it made her smile. Oh, how she missed this.

“I’ll make sure to have something extra fun planned for you next Sunday,” Narcissa thought aloud. She ran her hands gently down Hermione’s sides. “How’s that sound, darling?”

“Perfect, Ms. Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to turn this into a d/s cissamione series if there's interest. Please comment below if you are interested in reading more in this setting. Or kudos! Also, give me your kinky or BDSM requests/ideas along with it!


End file.
